tramsfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Premetro
Premetro is een vorm van openbaar vervoer waarbij trams geheel of gedeeltelijk ondergronds door tunnels rijden, die in de toekomst uitgebouwd kunnen worden voor metrotreinen. In plaats van de uitgestrekte metrosystemen onmiddellijk in hun geheel te bouwen, kwamen enkele Duitse steden tijdens de jaren 1960 op het idee om alleen in het stadscentrum tunnels aan te leggen. De bedoeling was om het systeem stapsgewijs uit te breiden tot volle metro. Op de korte termijn konden de tunnels worden gebruikt door trams die buiten de stadscentra bovengronds zouden blijven rijden. Het idee werd overgenomen door andere Europese landen, onder andere België, waar het oorspronkelijk de naam "pre-metro" kreeg. België In België zijn er premetrosystemen in Antwerpen, Brussel en Charleroi. Hierbij wordt gebruikgemaakt van tunnels. In Charleroi rijdt de premetro ook over viaducten. Alleen in Brussel bleek de premetro (Frans: prémétro) een voorganger te zijn van een toekomstige metro. In Antwerpen en Charleroi wordt geen overstap naar echte metrotreinen meer overwogen. De premetro van Charleroi wordt overigens meestal aangeduid met métro léger (lichte metro). Nederland In Den Haag waren er tijdens de late jaren 1960 plannen om een door Brusselse premetro geïnspireerde systeem aan te leggen met de naam semimetro. Een restant van deze plannen is het tramviaduct tussen Den Haag Centraal en Ternoot. In oktober 2004 is de semimetro verlengd vanaf de Kalvermarkt met een ondergronds traject onder het centrum van Den Haag, de Haagse tramtunnel. Ook aan de andere kant is het net uitgebreid: via het nieuw gebouwde viaduct (de Netkous) door de Prinses Beatrixlaan is er een verbinding ontstaan met de Zoetermeer Stadslijn, dit in het kader van RandstadRail. De Amsterdamse en de Rotterdamse metro hebben een systeem tegenovergesteld aan de Belgische premetro: hier is de metro een apart vervoermiddel (naast de eveneens bestaande tram), dat echter in grote delen van de stad bovengronds rijdt. De Amsterdamse lijn 26 rijdt over een trace dat oorspronkelijk voor een metrolijn was bedoeld maar als reguliere tramlijn werd aangelegd. Duitsland In Duitsland worden met premetro vergelijkbare netwerken Stadtbahn genoemd, niet te verwarren met de S-Bahn. Hierbij rijden sneltrams en trams onder de binnensteden door tunnels. In het Ruhrgebied rijdt de Stadtbahn in Dortmund, Bochum, Gelsenkirchen, Essen, Mülheim en Duisburg. Buiten het Ruhrgebied zijn er Stadtbahnen in Düsseldorf, Köln, Bonn, Bielefeld, Hannover, Ludwigshafen en Stuttgart. De Stadtbahn in Frankfurt am Main groeit min of meer uit tot een echte metro. Rusland In Rusland rijdt er een ondergrondse tram ("metrotram") in Wolgograd. De 13,5 km lange lijn ligt deels in een tunnel, die volgens metrostandaard werd gebouwd, en werd in 1985 in gebruik genomen. In de Sovjet-Unie werden metro's alleen in miljoensteden gebouwd, en Wolgograd had in de jaren 1980, toen de premetrolijn gebouwd werd, nog geen miljoen inwoners. Daarom liet men "tijdelijk" trams in de tunnel rijden, om bij het bereiken van een miljoen inwoners de tunnels op volwaardige metro-exploitatie over te schakelen. De Sovjet-Unie viel echter uit elkaar vooraleer dit gebeurde. Oekraïne Kryvy Rih was in 1986 de tweede stad van Sovjet-Unie waar een premetro ("sneltram", sjvydkisny tramvaj) gebouwd werd. De 17,7 km lange lijn ligt deels ondergronds, en is volgens metrostandaard gebouwd. Aangezien de lijn geen enkele gelijkvloerse kruising heeft, wordt het soms ook als volwaardige metro beschouwd. Zie ook * Lijst van premetrostations * Tramtrein * Lightrail * Lichtgewichttrein Categorie:Technologie